Drop Dead
by Stefany Sungold
Summary: Rose has always pleased everyone around her. Unable to do something that makes her happy, an accident leads to her death. Now the only thing left for Rose to do is make peace with those she left behind.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the original plot line.

* * *

For almost all of Rose's life she did what everyone wanted her to do. Her parents expected good grades and no misbehaving. She tried her hardest to excel and stay out of trouble. Her mother thought that Divination was a silly class and that Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were better foundations. Rose, without hesitation, based her class schedule on what made her mother happy. Her father always spoke of how having her on the Quidditch team would be his biggest dream. So she tried out and even made the team as Keeper. Her parents thought that a job at the Ministry would be the way to go. So Rose had hundreds of brochures all over her room, trying to figure out where would be her best fit at the Ministry. They had wanted Rose to find someone who genuinely liked her and most importantly respected her. So she brought home Scorpius, and they objected.

Rose was red in the face not only from crying but for the unharnessed anger that was growing inside of her. Two days previously she had told her parents the news. Her father responded by excusing himself and going to his office on the first floor of their house to break everything in sight. While her mother had been nicer, she too had vigorously disproved of her boyfriend as well.

She thought that the train ride home would be better and used that time to tell her two best friends, Celeste and Bentley, about her news. However they took it the same way her parents did, horribly. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, except for the occasional sniffle made by Rose. It hurt her when they expressed immediate disapproval over her new boyfriend and they had truly crossed the line when then insulted him. It was just the icing on top of a shitty cake.

_What the hell is up with world. Why can't I be happy? Is it so hard for everyone to just let me do something I want to do?_

No one was supporting her decision. Her parents loved her ex-boyfriend Shane O'Doherty, and they had even said they were willing to welcome him back into the family. But no one knew what he really was. He was the perfect boyfriend during the first few weeks of their relationship. Then slowly, but surely he became jealous and overbearing. He broke Rose. She had always done what was asked of her, and with Shane it was no different. Not until Scorpius had overheard Shane talking down to her and found him with his hand cocked up ready to slap her across the face. Scorpius had stunned him and charmed him to follow him as he grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the Headmaster's office. But they never made it that far. Rose had begged and pleaded with Scorpius to simply leave them alone. He obliged. He sent Shane into the forrest and took it as his own responsibility to help Rose.

Scorpius had been there for her and gave her a new life almost. And It just fueled the fire burning deep inside of her to see that no one could look past the past and grant new chances. It tore her up so deeply and she was so appalled at every one she didn't even trust her own judgement anymore. She was pissed. And she was ready to do the stupidest thing of her life.

::17 minutes later::

Rose was standing on the roof of the Astronomy Towers. She felt as if nothing would ever be complete again. She sat down and looked up at the night sky. It was as if the heavens realized her pain because the sky was dull and murky. She felt better out here. The fresh air was doing her good and it helped clear her mind. She leaned back wards to relax a bit more. As she stared upwards, she noticed the clouds that were traveling rather fast in her direction. _Just my luck_, Rose thought. _Only I could get caught in a rain storm_. Looking out Rose saw that the rain was already falling and coming towards her. She was stunned. She didn't think anything could travel that fast. Within seconds the rain was falling down on top of her and she was soaked in a matter of seconds. Feeling cold and in need of a warm bed, Rose stood up slowly and carefully to make her way to the door at the top of the tower. As she made her way, a loose tile caused Rose to loose her footing. She feel forward and to her utter surprise she never stopped falling. It wasn't until she hit the ground that Rose got up and looked around. She was still in shock. How could such a fall not leave her with multiple injuries. And it was then that Rose realized she was no longer alive.

* * *

Author's Note: If you read this thank you! I really have a a fun time coming up with the idea for this story and I hope you put this on alerts so you can see what happens next! I also enjoy reviews so let me know what you think.


End file.
